Happy, Shiny Morning
by X3
Summary: Just a description of the happily ever after life John and Marie share after their long and complicated journey through the Love Letters Series.


Title:  Happy, Shiny Morning

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Rated: PG (Marie and John living in sin)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, and am getting no money.

Summary:  Just a description of the happily ever after life John and Marie share after their long and complicated journey through the Love Letters Series.

            Marie woke smiling when the day's sunlight streamed through the poorly covered window across form the bed.  She could feel John's overly warm body pressed against her back.  With a content sigh she rolled towards him.  Ignoring the press of the futon's metal rungs into her back she found a comfortable position with her cheek resting against John's shoulder.  

            A heavier sleeper than Marie it was an unconscious movement that brought his arm around her, keeping her close.  Not that she was complaining about her situation.  She reveled in the warmth he radiated.  She was just so happy.

            Snuggling against him she could smell smoke.  He'd had a mission for Magneto last night.  He'd changed his clothes but the smell always stubbornly stayed on his skin and in his hair.  With that olfactory indicator she could always tell when he'd been out.

            She never said that she knew when he slipped away; never brought the analyzing light of day onto the topic.  He never said anything about when she disappeared to fight alongside the X-men.  Though, she often wondered if there was something about her that gave away she'd been off fighting for peace.  They were both still fringe members of their respective mutant organization.  When Xavier called Rogue reported for duty.  When Magneto needed Pyro, the young man appeared at the designated location.  It was a situation they simply chose to ignore.  

            The only rule they applied was they wouldn't fight against each other.  It had happened only twice, and both times they'd stayed out of the action, watching from the sidelines.  Both had been chewed out rather thoroughly later, but neither could stomach the idea of hurting the other.  If it occurred again, they'd take the punishment again.  

            With a smile Marie wiggled up to look at John's face.  She loved him so much.  She looked at his handsome, peaceful face for a few minutes before planting a quick kiss on his still lips.  They turned up into a smile, "My favorite way to wake up" he mumbled.

            "Get up John" he used the arm he still had around her to pull her down on top of him.  "You have a meeting with your publisher at noon."  He was still smiling when he opened his eyes.

            "I love you Marie" she broke into a smile and giggled a little. 

            "I love you too John."  He was so adorable, even in this bleary, half awake state.  "But you do have to get up.  Ms. Jacobs is expecting you."  She scooted back, out of his embrace, and looked at him expectantly.  

            He rolled over and put his bare feet on the floor with a sigh.  "Don't I pay Randi to deal with these business meetings for me?"

            "Randi is your agent.  Ms. Jacobs wants to meet with her artist, make sure you're still writing."  

            John had gotten off the low bed and made it to the closet.  "Of coarse I am" He replied, stripping off his shirt.  "I'm inspired enough for years."  Marie watched him from the bed.  Standing in his boxers, bent over looking through the plastic crate on the closet floor that served as a dresser drawer, she smiled appreciatively.  He was beautiful.  That really wasn't the adjective she wanted, but it was an accurate description.  The lines of his body, the confident posture, the texture, it was all just  lovely.

            The edge of a little clear patch peaked out, ever so slightly, from the top of his boxers.  John and Marie weren't the only union between Brotherhood and X-men.  In a purely professional collaboration Dr. Henry McCoy and one of the scientists Magneto keeps on hand had developed the patch.

            It was a little like the birth control patch.  But John hated that description so they usually compared it to a Nicotine patch.  The little square increased his body's production of the chemicals that allowed him to manipulate fire without being burned.  It was pretty much a biochemical wonder.  Both scientists could have expected some serious acclaim if the patch didn't have such limited use.

            She could still remember the day, about 2 months after Marie had moved out of the mansion.  It was a cure she had doubted would ever exist, delivered right to her door by UPS.  Apparently Magneto's woman had kept Rogue and her power as a side project since the days of Liberty Island.  She'd done extensive work classifying mutants and had a pretty through understanding of Pyro's gift.  Her information on Rogue had been incomplete and that was why she called on McCoy.  Between their two minds they came up with something that would allow Rogue to touch the one she loved.

            Why still remained a burning question.  But neither one of the couple wanted to start questioning motives.  Hank was a good man, he wanted people happy.  Pyro didn't know the other scientist real well, but it seemed to him her reasons were the same as Hanks.  She wanted to make some mutants happy.

            John turned around, holding the pants and shirt he planned to wear. "Shower First, Smokey" she advised. He sniffed the air.  The ashy smell hung around him.  

            "Suppose I better" and he made his way through his office to the hall and the bathroom.  

            It wasn't a bad apartment.  It had a kitchen, living room, and a tiny little bathroom off the entryway, and two bedrooms, all for $575 a month.  It wasn't a great neighborhood, but when you could control fire or put someone in a coma with minimal effort, you didn't really worry if the area was a little rough.  

            John could have had a much nicer place. _Lines Blurred _was popular, selling great.  People just ate up his gypsies and the vivid descriptions that filled its pages.  He already had a huge demand for his next book.  He'd gotten an advance and was well on his way to finishing it.  

            But Marie was paying half the rent.  She refused to be a kept woman.  A situation like that just went against her very fiber.  So Marie waited tables at a coffeehouse down a few blocks.  Most of her money went to school, she was a Psychology major at a nearby university.  But, she always made rent and her share of the bills.  

            She popped off the futon and over to the closet.  Her plastic crate sat right next to John's on the floor.  Stripping off her shirt she replaced it with a bra.  Plain and white, those puffy lacey ones had never been her style.  She smiled slyly- except on special occasions.  She peeled back the waistband of her pajama bottoms for just a second.  The little patch was still firmly attached to her skin.  In a show of solidarity she'd opted for the patch over the pill.  If John had to wear one, she would too.  

            That had been an odd visit to the gynecologist.  Mutant or not, she was 21 and needed to have a girly doctor.  Her doctor was a mutant sympathizer, knew about Rogue's condition.  So she was a little confused by the request for birth control.  Marie herself had never actually imagined the topic would concern her.  She'd long ago given up the idea of physical intimacy on that level.  But with John's patch, things had eventually progressed to the point where they needed to be responsible.  

            Marie smiled to herself at the thought of John's lips.  She daydreamed about them as she languidly found clothes in the closet and put them on.  Eventually, the whine in pipes meant John was turning off the shower.  The noise snapped Marie out of her thoughts and inspired her to finish getting dressed quickly.  She was applying her makeup when John appeared in the doorway between his office and the bedroom.  Water dripped from the ends of his hair and splattered on the floor around his bare feet.  His pants were on but his black dress shirt still hung open.  

            "Do I have to wear a tie for this thing?" he looked confused; but also so sweet.  She laughed at him.  "What?"

            "You can engulf a building in flames with a flick of your wrist and you're anxious over a necktie."  He smiled that warm grin that made her melt inside.  

She smiled; they had both taken to this "normal life" thing pretty well.  She had her part time job and was going to school to become a psychologist.  The classes were interesting and she was really looking forward to graduating and getting on her way.  She wanted to be able to help people.  

            Glancing at the clock she noted John needed to get going.  She pulled a tie from the crate.  "Wear the tie" he grumbled but put it on and buttoned his shirt.  "Now go" she ordered.  There was no reason to be late.  She was pushing him toward the door when stopped.

            "What?"  Marie was worried there was something wrong.

            He turned and looked into her eyes, "I love you Marie"

            "I love you too John" he kissed her.  He kissed her with a passion that made her weak in the knees.  He did that whenever he left, and yet she never got used to how sincere that confession of love was.  It made her whole head warm and fuzzy.  

            Smiling he went to work.  After the door closed Marie couldn't help but stare at its blank surface and smile about how wonderful things had turned out.

*'~, THE END,~'*


End file.
